


Benny and The Jets

by Bluejay141519



Category: FOX NFL Sunday RPF, National Football League RPF
Genre: AND IM CRYING, Drabble, Gen, I CAN'T STOP LAUGHING, Julian is high as a kite, danny is a puddle on the floor, drugs are fun, post surgery, this literally just happened
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-19 00:31:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14225211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluejay141519/pseuds/Bluejay141519
Summary: So a good friend of mine just had surgery, and all this actually happened, and I'm still laughing way to hard about it.Just a short drabble scene wherein jules had surgery, and danny takes him home, and there's no chips in the fridge.





	Benny and The Jets

**Author's Note:**

> True events (just not with them per-say, but could you imagine)

"I want nachos."

 

“How about cereal instead?” Danny suggest, biting his lip to keep from smiling at the pout on Julian's face. He waits a few moments, letting Jules doped up brain process his request.

 

“Okay.” Jules says eventually, and Danny reaches into a cabinet to get a bowl. There’s a soft thump behind him, and he turn to see Jules walk slowly to the fridge and open the door. 

 

Danny waits a few seconds, expecting Jules to grab the gallon of milk that's right in front of him. When he doesn’t move, Danny is sent scrambling for his phone, and quickly sets a timer, before jumping to his camera to start recording. 

 

Five minutes. Five, entire, complete minutes, of Danny with a hand pressed to his mouth so he doesn’t laugh and Jules staring at the fridge looking more and more confused until finally Jules turns his head to look at Dola, and in a dead serious voice, asks-

 

“Are we out of chips?”

 

Danny can’t stop the loud guffaw that bursts past his lips, and quickly dissolves into full blown belly laughs, which only confuses Jules even  _ more _ .

 

“Danny I really want nachos, but I can’t find the chips-”

 

“ _ Jules- _ ” Danny cries, eyes watering as he laughs. “Jules buddy, oh my god- I’ll make you nachos okay? I’ll make you nachos. Just-” He starts giggling again, and gives up with trying to talk, instead just gently leading his friend to the couch. “Sit and stay.”

 

Jules blinks a few times, then slowly nods, melting into the couch. Danny walks back to the kitchen, unable to keep from cracking up as he rummages around to make the dish. It takes him barely five minutes, and when he gives them to Jules the guy is half asleep staring at his phone with a frown.

 

“Here. Drink first tho.” Danny says, shoving a water bottle at him because he does not trust Jules with a normal cup right now. It takes him three tries to get the water bottle, and he chugs a third of it before putting the thing on the table and making a grabby motion at the plate.

 

“Why can’t I find instagram?” Jules asks, a solid minute after putting his phone down and getting the plate on his lap. Danny grins, silently thanking Tom for suggesting they delete all social media apps from Jules phone while he’s in surgery. 

 

“Because you shouldn’t be on it right now, so we hid it from you.” Danny responds, unable to keep from smiling as Jules sticks out his lower lip in disappointment, before shoving a chip in his mouth. “Don’t eat to fast okay? I’m gonna call Tom.”

 

Danny retreats back to the kitchen to put stuff away, getting Brady’s voicemail but receiving a text from the quarterback saying he’s in a meeting but can text.

 

**Tommy** _ : how’s he doing?  _

 

Danny grins and sends him the video, knowing full well that Tom will hate him for making him laugh out loud. 

 

“Amendoooolaaaaaaaa!” Jules calls voice higher than normal. Danny smiles when he hears Jules giggle at the end of it, already walking towards the living room. Jules has his phone in his hand again, and he’s smiling at it. 

 

“What’s up bubs.” He asks, and then gets a closer look at what Jules is doing. “Why are you- What did you order from GrubHub?!?”

 

“Nachos.” Jules says happily, and Danny snatches the phone from his grip, quickly scrolling through recent orders. 

 

“Julian Edelman you just order forty dollars worth of nachos.” 

 

Jules nods, using his now free hand to scoop another chip into his mouth. “I want nachos.”

 

“Jules.” Danny voice drops low as he tries to keep it serious, but the laughter from before is quickly returning with its intensity. “You’re eating nachos. Why did you order more.” 

 

There’s a second where Jules chews, and looks at Danny who’s shaking with silent laughter.

 

“But I want nachos.” Jules mumbles, looking confusedly at Danny who’s got tears going down his face he’s laughing so hard.

 

“Jules-” He wheezes. “You’re  _ eating  _ nachos.”

 

A pause.

 

Jules nods, suddenly happy. 

 

“I like nachos Danny.” He states, and goes back to eating.

 

If Danny wasn’t currently doing a very good retarded dragon laugh (the kind where you laugh so hard everything hurts and you can’t breath and you’re not even making any noise), he might’ve been able to feel disappointment at the fact he didn’t get it all on video.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still laughing.


End file.
